


Watch your mouth

by Rakkan



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: FBI Agent AU, Mentions of pornography, Nezumi is a voyeur, Seriously I love this AU, inspired by a tumblr meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakkan/pseuds/Rakkan
Summary: "He was just one more agent made to spy on some nerdy students to protect the world against those dangerous, murderous terrorists wanting to overthrow the government. The thought made him grin even more. If only they knew. "In which Nezumi really doesn't give a shit about rules or morality. He does care about Shion though.





	Watch your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I was on tumblr the other day when I found multiple posts about this apparently popular trope of the NSA/FBI agent AU. And Somehow got myself sucked in. And then this fic was born? Sort of?   
> Well admit it, it works so well for No.6. And I would love to watch Nezumi kick Trump's ass. 
> 
> I wish I could take it further but I really want to focus on my prison AU but here is a little something.   
> It is not beta'ed and I'm French so please don't hesitate to tell me if anything is off :) 
> 
> All kudos, comments and overall support is deeply appreciated <3

Nezumi was turning the spoon inside his coffee mug. Not that he needed to. He always drank his coffee black, without sugar. He didn’t even like the taste, really. He just despised sugared coffee even more. However he loved the music the spoon made against the sides of the mug. It was a sound that reverberated through him, a life-long memory that he didn’t even remember where it came from. And it didn’t matter. He just enjoyed the damn noise of the spoon hitting against the earthenware of his mug.  The coffee was mostly there to avoid social interactions though. The others at the office would come at some point in the night and cheerfully offer him “Hey Nezumi, would you come share a cup with us? We’re at the machine” and he would flash them a smile, you know, one of those polite-borderline-sexy smiles and raise his own steaming mug of bitter beverage and go “Thanks guys I have everything I need right now.” And that would be good. They would let him for a few more hours.  He would also look more like a normal person. He supposed it was more normal to keep awoken in the whole night at work thanks to coffee. Nezumi wasn’t really normal, he supposed. He preferred working at night. He actually moved around the night the way his fellows gesticulated in the day. He was just like the rodent he was named after, in the end. Therefore, it was only midnight and he was perfectly alert.  A sudden sound broke his daydreaming.

“Hey Shion are you around?” A girl appeared on his screen, all deformed because webcams were like that, they distorted reality, and made people look ugly. Nezumi always laughed when he saw all those posts on social Medias about “NSA agents spying people’s computer”. If the guys only knew what he was bound to see every night... The girl leaned forward, scrutinizing her own computer screen before sighing. The “Shion” she was likely referring to wasn’t there yet, apparently. Safu shook her head before taking something next to the computer – Nezumi couldn’t see what. There were limits to his power after all. Then he heard some tapping on her keyboard. She was fast, gosh. _Hey girl no need to rush like that_. He though. And he stayed motionless for a few more minutes, observing this stranger tapping furiously like her life depended of it.

“WHAT THE FUCK NEZUMI!!” _Woops_. Nezumi quickly composed himself and tried to wear a neat, confident smile as he turned around his chair. “Hello, Inukashi.” His colleague was already glaring at him, there was no need to keep pretending anymore. Nezumi’s smile disappeared just as quickly as he had summoned it. “Get the hell out of my monitor, _rat_.” Nezumi smirked. _Nezumi_ wasn’t his real name of course. Like everyone here, he was bearing a code name and no one here knew what his real name was. He was just one more agent made to spy on some nerdy students to protect the world against those dangerous, murderous terrorists wanting to overthrow the government. The thought made him grin even more. If only they knew. But right now, his biggest concern was the colleague standing – if this was the word: they were so small that Nezumi was almost looking up at them from his chair – in front of him, looking very furious, and very ready to punch him. “This. Is. _My_. Seat.” Nezumi had to repress a chuckle – that would most likely have signed his right for a slap on the face and he didn’t want to bother with this right now.

“It is, indeed, your seat…” he said swiftly, as he got up and gestured toward it. “Properly kept warm during your absence… But what were you doing anyway?” He winked at the other. He knew where Inukashi had gone, and it wasn’t like the other one was going to admit it. Rushing off work because he saw a stray dog on the street wasn’t exactly allowed, and they both knew it. Inukashi eyed suspiciously at him as he slowly sat on the chair, before waving Nezumi away. “I don’t even want to know what the fuck you were doing.”

Nezumi couldn’t hope for a better way to end the conversation, as he took his mug and returned to his seat, and his currently black screen – he didn’t have to check on it, he knew it wasn’t time yet. Sipping some of the now-lukewarm coffee, he observed carefully as Inukashi was grumbling, changing the set up on his monitor, and eventually going back to work. Then Nezumi turned back to his own business. He was supposed to put on a surveillance on certain individuals tonight. Most of them were asleep already though. He didn’t even bother checking their webcams or internet browsers, they were long gone; One of them, Nezumi had laughed at the sight a couple hours ago, had gone through his risible routine for the night: looking for illegal porn on some creepy website, completely unaware that all his actions were perfectly recorded by the FBI, all neatly stashed in a folder with his ID number on it; After some proper masturbation the guy had immediately gotten to erase his historic – without even going to wash his hands or something first. _Gross_. It always made Nezumi laugh, how stupid they could be. Those people with their internet historic, like if it would change anything really. This guy, with his dirty pants and his fast breathing, he wasn’t aware he was cautiously watched upon. And not only by the FBI, because really, in the end did it really matter? It wasn’t like the FBI gave a second thought on this creep’s porn preferences. No, the real threat, here was a very specific malware installed on his computer. Nezumi had noticed it the very moment he had checked on the monitor, and he really regretted he would never see the day where the guy would notice it too. Nezumi knew _very_ well what this malware did. After all, he had been the one creating it. That’s what he did, sometimes during his free time. Creating ransomwares and selling them to some low-key criminals. It was easy cash, and always a nice little add-up for his big project. And it was so easy to erase his tracks.

Nezumi was cut from his thoughts by Inukashi calling out to him.

“Hey guys we have a bloke there, he’s drunk and all. I think he passed out.” Nezumi got up, walked towards Inukashi and leaned on the other’s screen. He noticed that, indeed, a man had passed out, looking completely wasted, on their computer keyboard.

“Well. Why would we care?” Like, seriously, what happened all across the country wasn’t their problem.

“We can’t let a guy die like this?!”

 Nezumi threw one more look at the disgusting well-in-his-forties man on the screen. What a waste of flesh, seriously. He wanted to puke. A quick glance at the images currently running on his monitor showed some clearly-illegal underage porn. Disgusting indeed.

“Hey cool down, man, we’re the fucking FBI, not an emergency center.”

Inukashi gave him _that_ look. _That_ kind of judgemental stare and Nezumi rolled his eyes.

“Listen, kiddo –”

“Stop calling me that!” Inukashi could growl at him all they wanted, Nezumi was fully aware the brat was all bark and no teeth. He gave them a knowing look. “Maybe you tricked the FBI into believing you were 18 – _maybe_ – but you won’t trick me.” And before the angry teen could keep on he added “What’s the guy’s name?” He quickly searched on the screen for the surveillance file. “Ahhhh…. Rikiga. I should have known better. You know why we look after him?” Inukashi shook his head weakly. They had gotten very pale all of a sudden. So pale Nezumi wondered how in the living hell they had hoped to keep their age a secret. And what this kid had so special that the FBI would actually hire them. Anyway. “He pimped children. See?” Nezumi took a careful step aside, both wanting to allow Inukashi a better view on the screen, and also wanting to get out of the way in case the younger vomited – which, according to their heavy gulping, could happen any time. Inukashi suddenly fled towards the toilets. _Bingo_.

Nezumi shrugged before sitting back in front of his own computer. Right in time, it seemed. The familiar silhouette appeared. Brown hair that he knew perfectly, by now, and a chestnut gaze that was deeply rooted in his memory. Even deeper than the song of spoons against mugs. Nezumi put on his headset. Shion was there, fumbling with his keyboard, in a rushed way that suggested his excitement. “Safu!! You there?” He called. Nezumi gave a quick check and noticed that Safu was indeed online. If Inukashi hadn’t set their monitor on some drunkard’s, he would have heard a voice in echo “Yeah I’m there. I have been waiting for so long, what were you doing?”

Shion’s face lit and he started babbling right away. Nezumi was considering tuning him off when something caught his attention. “I made a discovery. Like. An earth-shaking discovery, Safu!” Shion, true to himself, could barely hold still on his chair as he showed papers to the camera. Nezumi squinted. He had an idea what those papers told and if he was right…. “Safu, you remember this fire, fifteen years ago. The one which killed so many people in the forest. I made researches on it.” _Oh No. Please tell me you didn’t_. “Turns out it wasn’t what we thought it was.” _No_. “It wasn’t an accident, Safu.” Nezumi snapped. He didn’t have much time. Throwing himself at his computer, he furiously tapped at his keyboard. In a matter of minutes, everything would be set. On the corner of his eyes he noticed Inukashi getting out of the toilets, hand on their mouth and looking a little less white. _Not the good time_. _Think. Think. THINK_. Nezumi turned and unplugged all the phones around him. Hoping it would make him gain a few precious seconds. On his computer, he noticed Shion look of puzzlement… “What… Wait a minute, Safu… something just happened, I think my computer is glitched or something.” Shion’s computer wasn’t glitched. Nezumi knew perfectly well what was happening; at this very moment a tiny grey mouse with silver eyes had appeared on Shion’s screen. All connections were lost as the mouse would speak. “Don’t say a word. You need to get out of here. Now.” Nezumi spoke quickly to his mic, not even taking the time to check on Shion’s reaction. He imagined it well enough, after the amount of time spent watching over him. The widened eyes, the flushed cheeks and sharp inhale as he recognized the voice he hadn’t heard in so many years.

“What the fuck are you doing, Nezumi?” Nezumi threw a nasty glare at Inukashi. They had the decency to shut up as Nezumi was fumbling around. “Shion. Listen to me. Down your street, near the coffee shop. There’s a manhole. You go there. Right. Now.” Shion’s answer threw his headphones came as weak.

“Nez –”

“NOW!”

  
On his screen, he saw Shion’s getting up suddenly, looking quickly around him. Nezumi wanted to punch the man, if he kept loosing time like this, they would be both lost. But Shion seemed to understand the shit he was in, because he suddenly took his papers, and left, not even taking a glance back. Turning to Inukashi, Nezumi growled “A word from you, and I will skin your dogs alive one by one before feeding them to my rats”. He supposed the message passed somehow as Inukashi stayed still, jaw hanging open, arms went limb and obviously not knowing what to do.  Nezumi didn’t have the luxury to dwell on it as he heard the clamour in his office. His co-workers were coming back from their break. It was now or never. Shoving Inukashi away, Nezumi ran to the window. He had chosen this office because it was located on the second floor. Months carefully preparing for this day. And now it was finally – _FINALLY_ – happening. Excitement and fear both pumped through his veins as Nezumi opened the window, jumped on the balcony of the first floor and swiftly made his way to the pavement below. His escape only took a few seconds. And now he knew he didn’t have a choice. He had to be quick. For the first time in many years, he ran so fast his breathing hurt and he tasted blood in his mouth. He didn’t know if his mind was playing tricks on him as he seemed to distinguish dark shadows pursuing him. But he was more lithe and faster than them. Certainly more used to it, too. Soon he was running crazily in the sewers. Soon he was engulfed in darkness, but he knew the area better than anyone. Soon he was able to make up the shape of a young boy ahead. Soon he knew it was only the beginning.

  
  



End file.
